Arejanna Ghostwalker
'Huntress Arejanna Elu'din '(pronounced ah-re-yan'-na; also known as Anna) is a Kaldorei ranger, and a member of the Sentinel special forces unit commanded by Adellwyna Wintershade. She is an orphan, having lost her adopted parents in the Cataclysm when Auberdine was destroyed. Her father was a Cenarion Druid of the Claw, and her mother a temple Priestess. She was involved with several Alliance groups before returning home and becoming a Sentinel, the most notable of those being Fractured Halo, with whom she still maintains close ties. For the most part she is a do-it-yourselfer, and specializes in machines and mechanical devices. Due to the circumstances surrounding her childhood, she has only recently begun to discover her inherent powers. Their full potential is unknown. Early Life It is unclear exactly what date Arejanna was born, as the first records of her indicate that she was found in the branches of Nordrassil, some time during the Lunar Festival. She celebrates her birthday on the day she was found, which is February 2. Following an awkward early childhood Anna blossomed into a beautiful young woman. Though her parents believed she would become a priestess like her mother, her healing powers would not manifest until after their deaths. Her dexterity with the bow increased, however, and soon she was recruited to join the elite Sentinel force, and began her formal training. While on a training mission some time before the Third War she encountered, fought and was defeated by a Tauren shaman, who took her back to Thunder Bluff under the Horde rules of engagement. He was kind and respectful, and she quickly learned of the Tauren culture and the world outside of the elven lands. She learned Orcish and Tauraje, and began meditating with the shamans and druids while enhancing her studies with the bow. Slowly she came to accept that this was the will of Elune, that she may learn about the world and the various peoples within it. Her life in the west, however, was not to last. Barely a year after her rescue she was sent to Lordaeron with her teacher. After he fell with an arrow in his side, Arejanna took up her bow and drove back the Scourge forces around them, saving his life. When the war ended she carried him back to Thunder Bluff, but he succumbed to his injuries shortly after. Three days after his death, she returned to Darkshore. The Great War Outbreak In the aftermath of her return to Auberdine, she was informed of the growth of Teldrassil and the founding of the city of Darnassus. She traveled there with her parents for holiday, during which time she met and befriended a Draenei shaman named Kh'tarsa, who later turned out to be the daughter of a friend she fought beside in the Third War. The two became close over the following years, while Anna returned to Auberdine and trained as a hunter under the local Sentinels. War in the North Shortly before the Lich King awakened, Anna began having very vivid dreams and visions. She would often see a swarm of lost souls, bodies with no life in them weilding runes of death. Other times she would see a man alone on a mountainside, looking out over a vast, soulless army, and be filled with dread. The dreams persisted for several months, until at last they began to fade. When told of what had passed in the north she knew she had seen the future. Shortly after, her life would change forever. Following news of the Lich King's defeat, she felt the change that was soon to come. The elements began to stir, and the world itself seemed restless beneath her feet. She knew that the time was right, then, and consulted with the Sentinel training officers. They agreed to accelerate the final phase of her training. She left for Shadowglen on the 3rd of Sun's Dusk (November), and completed her training on the 19th, after which she headed back to Auberdine for a brief respite before receiving her new assignment. The Shattering and the Cataclysm The Dragon came during her stay, destroying the entire village and killing many. Her parents remained to help evacuate as many as they could, including their daughter. They were trapped, however, when Deathwing's fire rained down on the ruins, incinerating those trapped within, including her own parents, before her eyes. After escaping the destrouction, she returned with others to tend the dead. After burying her parents she gathered what she could from their shattered home and left the elven lands, swearing vengeance. She arrived in Stormwind several weeks later, and began a new life. She joined SI:7 to hone her skills with the bow, and apprenticed under Simon Tanner, the local leatherworker, to earn an income. She left the army when she found their constant battles with the Horde a waste of time compared to the true threat. She involved herself with several mercenary groups after leaving SI:7, while continuing to hone her now-formidable skill. She fancied herself more a ranger by then, as she was able to live off the land quite easily. Before long, however, she felt compelled to return to her place of birth on Mount Hyjal. When she reached the foot of the great tree, where the roots met the waters of the Well, she knelt and prayed, and was granted a vision of old memories. Shortly after, she answered a notice and at last completed her journey. She was inducted into the special forces unit of the Darnassus Sentinels, and quickly proved her worth, advancing two ranks in less than six months and finally earning the prestigious title of Huntress after two years. She now travels between Darnassus and Stormwind as a representative of Darnassus, often engaging in business with SI:7 as well. Category:Night Elf Category:Alliance __FORCETOC__ Category:2014